


当你去上班后你家仿生人在干什么（上）

by jiuxiao



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuxiao/pseuds/jiuxiao
Summary: 汉康pwp预警：自X、道具





	当你去上班后你家仿生人在干什么（上）

“噢！妈的！……操！……噢……”

最后几下快速的动作后，人类的身体从紧绷一下疲软下来，汉克压低声音喘了几下，伸手从床头柜上扯了张纸巾清理了一下手上的白浊，把那团纸扔向了门边的垃圾桶，然后躺在被子里闭着眼叹了一口气。

现在是早上时间7点半，他很少会在这个时间就醒过来更别说还撸了一发，今天这全都是因为那个该死的安卓！

仿生人和平抗议成功以后，借住在他家的康纳在3天前回到耶利哥去帮忙，也就是说，他有3天没见到这家伙了，而昨天晚上他竟然梦见了康纳，是……那种梦！他梦见他把康纳给上了……

醒来后自己毫无意外的硬着，于是安德森副队长决定先自我解决一下，但是闭上眼满脑子里浮现出来的还是康纳在梦里的样子，小仿生人骑在他身上，除了一条领带什么也没穿，哭着求他轻一点干他……不可否认汉克最后是想着康纳的屁股射出来的，这让他在饕足之后随之而来的就是感到一阵烦乱，他为什么会梦见这种事，他为什么会对康纳产生这样的欲望……

烦乱的感觉让他再也没法继续入睡，干脆爬起来准备去厨房翻瓶冰啤酒冷静一下，刚走到客厅就看到沙发上坐着一个人——

“康纳？！我操！你什么时候回来的？”

像往常一样在沙发上安静待机的小仿生人听到汉克的呼唤，额角的灯圈亮了起来。

“昨天3:46，副队长，我看你睡得很熟，就没叫醒你。”

“操！吓老子一跳，也不提前说一声！”

汉克嘀咕着放弃了厨房的方向，转而进了洗漱间，在康那面前一大早空腹来罐冰啤酒？想都不用想了！

“副队长你今天怎么起这么早？”

“唔……警局、咳，有点事情。”汉克一边刷牙一边含含糊糊的回答，心里琢磨着康纳有没有听见他早上的“动静”。

不过看起来应该是没有，小仿生人的声音再次从客厅传来——

“需要为您准备早餐吗？”

“不，没时间，我出去吃，咳、你不去耶利哥那边了？”

“还要去一趟，还剩一点事情，晚上才能回来。”

“行吧。”换好衣服出来，汉克顺手在仿生人柔软的头发上揉了一把，“晚上我去接你。”

“好的。”

康纳额角的灯圈愉快的闪了两下。

 

然而，在汉克出门了以后，康纳并没有起身准备去耶利哥，目光往汉克的卧室看了好几眼，然后他脱下了外套和鞋袜在衣架上挂好，光着脚走进了那间卧室。

被子依旧还凌乱着，新增的垃圾掉落在墙角垃圾边，汉克的睡衣挂在床沿边上，房间里有某种雄性荷尔蒙的味道。

小仿生人眨了眨眼，分析了一下地上那两团暧昧的纸巾，以及被子上还残留的一点湿痕，很容易就构建出了副队长早上的行为轨迹，一个健康男性很常见的某种手部运动。

这让他有点脸红，他走过去把纸团捡起来扔进垃圾桶，睡衣但却没有挂回衣架上，而是抱着那衣服爬上床，掀开了汉克的被窝。

被窝里还保存了一点点暖意，那是人类起床后留下的余温，那是副队长的温度，康纳贪恋的钻进去，靠在汉克的枕头上幸福的蹭了蹭，这里还有汉克的味道。

他喜欢汉克的床，这里很舒服，被子很柔软，软得像副队长的怀抱，尽管这怀抱他只感受过一次，在他上一次受伤的时候。

“副队长……”

康纳闭上眼感受着细格纹布面的柔软质感，人类残留的气味让他迷恋，烟草、枪火、威士忌、沐浴露、还有属于汉克的暖暖的味道，他能分析出所有的成分，但他分析不出那种让他像是程序错乱了一样的迷醉感。

“…我想你…安德森副队长…”

仿生人喃喃呢语着，红着脸双腿夹着带有汉克体温的被子不安分的蹭动，将手伸向自己的衬衣扣子一颗一颗的解开，他的手在身体上抚摸着，因为那些欲望的缘故，他的身体很烫很热，是的，欲望……

仿生人有没有欲望他不知道，但是异常仿生人可是会有的，而他的欲望是他藏起来不敢说的，对汉克.安德森的欲望。

可是越是无法表达，这欲望就变得越发强烈，强烈到汉克不小心碰到他一下都能令他发抖。

“摸摸我…副队长……”

因为热的缘故他将被子掀开，闭上眼双手在自己的身体上游走，颈部、胸、乳尖、小腹、大腿内侧……他在脑子里模拟着副队长的手，粗糙的、比他大一圈的、带着硬茧的掌面抚遍了他的全身，将软嫩的乳尖捏得又红又肿，最后落在身下的欲望上，他已经硬了起来，那个特殊组件的人造神经跟他的系统相连接，光是想着汉克他就已经硬了起来。

“副队长…汉克、抱我……”

小仿生人仰起头急促的呼吸着，右手套弄着自己的欲望，左手紧紧的抓着床单。

“哈啊…副队长…啊、再快一点…”

他的身体开始难捱的扭动，双唇甜蜜的呼唤着幻想中的人，他想象着汉克的手抚摸着他、强势的掌握着他的脆弱，引领着他的全部欲望，但是…不够，只是这样还不够……他还渴望着被插入，被安德森副队长完完全全的插入，用粗大勃起的性器占领他身体的全部禁区……

“副队长、我想要…啊…很想…汉克给我…”

仿生人呢喃着，张开腿将手指滑向腿间的缝隙处，不用看他也知道自己的身体已经起了怎样的变化，性交腔变得很热，内壁分泌出的滑液已经泛滥，穴口软熟得像一个只待摘取的果实，压一压都能流出水来，他的指尖轻而易举的就陷入进去，赤裸的身体产生了一丝颤抖，就如同他呼唤汉克名字的声音。

“进入我，汉克…我想要你…进入我……”

康纳轻声的重复着这句话，手指在那处不断收缩的软穴中抽插揉按，从两根增加到三根，湿滑的腔道因为摩擦而发出一些淫靡的水声来，但这当然是不够的，仅仅是手指他根本没法到达深部，他依旧感觉空虚，他需要被填满，被副队长结结实实的性器填满。

小仿生人抽出手指躺在床上喘息了一下，然后爬起来赤裸着走出去，在客厅一个不起眼的抽屉里拿了几件器物，那是他藏在那儿的一套按摩棒，汉克从不打扫屋子，所以康纳不担心他会想到自己的家里藏着这样的东西。

重新返回卧室后康纳跪趴在床上，眯着眼专心的舔那根东西，就好像在舔着汉克的性具一样，虔诚而娇羞，直到那东西的头端已经变得水光泛滥。

“可以了，副队长，可以进来了…那里等了好久…”

他一边说着一边躺下，分开腿将按摩棒往自己身下的小洞里插送，这有点难，按摩棒是比照着汉克的尺寸买的，做得逼真的塑料性具上表面还布满了凹凸不平的青筋，和小仿生人嫩红色的小洞比起来像一个狰狞的怪兽，但康纳努力掰开自己的小洞让它能吞进去那个可怕的大东西。

他渴望着这东西，就像他总在偷偷渴望着被汉克进入，他想像着被汉克压在身下，粗暴的打开他的腿，温柔的抚摸他又或者咒骂着下流的脏话把他的小洞撑开，任凭他哭喊或是求饶也没用，属于汉克的那根粗长滚烫的性器贯穿他的力度让他怀疑自己快要坏掉，毫不留情的操他，将他钉在这床上。

而当肉红色的按摩棒真正插入进去的时候，康纳无法控制的哭了出来，太大了，穴口的皱褶都被撑平，小仿生人看上去可怜兮兮的张着腿根本没法合拢。

“副队长、副队长的凶器好大，那里…都快被撑坏了啊…”

他开始抽抽嗒嗒的扭动起腰，小屁股在床单上蹭出一片湿痕，他哼吟得甜软又痛苦，像是不能承受这尺寸一样，但那根大东西却开始缓缓的蠕动起来，不用想也知道是康纳自己在驱使着它，仿生人连遥控器都不需要碰就能做到。

“啊！副队长…汉克！动、动起来了！好棒…好胀啊、嗯呀…我被…副队长塞满了…啊……”

康纳的眼神变得迷离起来，那些不由自主的泪水让他的光学元件变得模糊，像是为了缓解下身的酸胀，小仿生人抬起手开始抚摸自己的胸部，手指掐着嫩红色的乳尖按下去，又将它拉出来揉捏着，指腹按在颜色稍深的乳晕上打圈搓揉着，左手却伸向腿间将那个硕大的的按摩棒又往里推进了一些。

“啊…副队长…副队长进入得好深…嗯、都快顶到我那里了…啊！好舒服、再多一点…汉克…还要…”

伴随着被塑料阳具操出的水声，康纳的呻吟因为更深的插入和更快的频率而变得尖锐起来，突然那根按摩棒坚硬的顶端旋转着碾压到性交腔内的某一点，小仿生人的腰弓了起来，仰着头大口的喘息着，身下的按摩棒却是越来越快，就好像副队长正在用力的操干着他一样。

“汉克！副队长…顶到了、啊不行…好强…不、别停汉克！给我…求你…再快一点…用力的操我汉克！弄坏我！”

康纳几乎是全身都颤抖起来，紧紧抓住头顶枕头的双手甚至爽得连皮肤层都褪去，双腿紧紧的绞着，他就快到了，只差一点点，就差那么一点点，不、不行，还不够，他需要汉克……

小仿生人将身边汉克的睡衣拿过来，紧紧的拥抱在身上，人类熟悉的气息包围了他，像是被汉克所拥抱着，康纳闭上眼贪婪的大口呼吸，手伸进睡衣下捋动着自己的性器，同时将按摩棒开到了最大……

“再快一些！嗯啊、副队长求您再快一些！让我高潮、操我…用力的、操射我！求您…啊汉克…汉克！！！”

终于，小仿生人挺起身子哭喊着心上人的名字射了出来。

高潮后的仿生人喘息了很久才渐渐平复下来，抽出那根塑料阳具的时候，腔道内泛滥的分泌液都流到了床单上，穴口还有些肿，一收一缩的吐着汁液，看上去像是被人内射了一样。

休息了一会儿以后，他爬下床，想了想，又将和按摩棒一起拿出来的一个跳蛋放进了还没合拢的腔道口中，然后若无其事的穿上衣裤，开始收拾起床单和被套进行清洗。

 

但是，他不知道的是，他的安德森副队长一直都坐在汉堡店门口的车里，通过手机屏幕看着他所做的一切——

前两天他在耶利哥的时候，安德森副队长在家里安装了室内监控，这件事汉克还没来得及跟他说……

副队长喝完最后一口凤梨百香果汽水，发动了汽车，在黑死病骑士的音乐中一踩油门，车子朝着跟警局相反的方向飞驰而去。

看来，今天安德森副队长是不会去上班了。

 


End file.
